In today's consumer electronics market, touch panel has been applied to a wide variety of different electronic products, such as smart phones, normal mobile phones, tablet PCs, notebook computers and etc. In addition, the market increasingly demands new types of touch panel that is stronger, thinner, lighter, and less expensive.
Touch panel is currently one of the most popular technology that has been used various devices as mentioned above. One major reason counts for its popularity is that touch panel is able to provide a more intimate and intuitive experience for a user, which has eliminated the requirements for the physical facilities, such as mouse or key board, in between the working device and the user. As the user can directly perform operations or make instructions via the objects displayed on the screen, the touch panel is able to provide the user with a humanized operation interface between the users and the electric products.
However, with the increasingly higher demand for the touch panel that is with a thinner and lighter structure and a lower production cost, the structures and manufacturing processes of the current touch panels need to be further improved. Therefore, one objective of the present invention is to provide a touch panel that is manufactured through a new method, which allows it to be not only thinner, but also with desirable appearance and low costs.